Trooper's Job
This is a First Gen Story by SmokythePolicePup. This is the first story centered around Trooper. Summary After helping a sick kid out when on a walk, Trooper wants to be able to help other kids who are sick or injured. So his parents sign him up to be a therapy pup at the Adventure Bay Children's Hospital. Will he make a difference in the children's lives? Characters Main: *Trooper *Hayward Minor: *Darwin *Thatcher *Zuma *Rubble Story It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. Hayward was coming to wake Trooper and his newly adopted brother Darwin as they were sleeping in. Those two have bonded a lot since Darwin was adopted. "Wake up you two! I know it's the weekend but you can't spend all day in bed!" Hayward said nudging his two pups awake. "Go outside and play!" "Sorry Mr. Trooper's dad! I didn't mean to sleep in. Are there any chores I can do to make it up to you?" Darwin said apologetically. "Darwin, it's okay, and call me Dad!" Hayward said petting his son on the head. He looked over to see Trooper rolling over trying to get back to sleep. "Trooper, it's one in the afternoon. Why don't you and Darwin go for a walk in the park?" "Hmm? Oh yeah sure." Trooper replied before Darwin pounced on him scaring him to death. "I'M UP!!!" Hayward and Darwin both laugh as Trooper climbs out of bed and the three of them go out into the kitchen and grab some pup food. "Wanna chase a squirrel today?" Darwin asked his brother. "Nah, let's go for a walk and maybe stop by the Lookout later to visit cousin Zuma!" Trooper said with a big smile on his face. "I don't think you two have ever met. He's the water rescue pup of the PAW Patrol1" "Sounds awesome dude!" Darwin said as he ate the food in his bowl. Pretty soon, the two pups finished their lunch. Darwin, being his helpful self, cleared both his and Trooper's bowls to help out their parents. Once that was taken care of, the two pups ran off for the pup-park in search of adventure. When the pups arrived at the park, Trooper takes out his frisbee that he brought with him. "Are you ready Darwin?" Trooper asked as he wagged his tail excited. His little brother gave him a smirk. "I was born ready dude!" Darwin replied getting ready to chase the frisbee once it's throw. "Okay, here you go!" Trooper exclaimed tossing the frisbee to the other side of the pup-park with Darwin sprinting after it coming within inches of it. "Almost got it!" Darwin said as he leaped in the air catching the frisbee and tumbled on the ground until he finally came to a stop in front of a big oak tree. "Now I got it!" Darwin runs back over to Trooper who was preparing for his turn. "My turn!" Trooper said as Darwin launches the frisbee in the air. Not being the best at aiming, the frisbee Darwin threw ended up near the edge of the park. Trooper decided to run over and get it. "I got it dude! Hehehehe" As Trooper ran over to pick up the frisbee, he came across a crying child on the bench. His mother was trying desperately to get him to come with her. Being the lovable pup he is, Trooper decides to go cheer the boy up. He walks up to the boy. "Are you okay?" Trooper said as he put his paws on the bench looking at the boy with concern. "I don't want to go to the hospital! I'm perfectly healthy!" The boy said as he curled up in a ball on the bench, tears flowing down his cheeks. Trooper has never seen a human so sad before. "Why are you going to the hospital?" Trooper asked. "He's having surgery done on his foot so it won't hurt him as much to walk. It's only a minor procedure but he won't stop crying." The mother replied as Trooper looked back at the boy all upset. "Don't cry! If you go to the hospital and get this done, you will feel much better!" Trooper said as he nuzzled the boy. The boy looked at him and gave him a big hug. Trooper let the boy hug it out until he calmed down enough. "If you get this done, I promise I'll visit you every day and make you feel better!" "Y...you promise?" The boy asked. "Of course! We're buddies now!" Trooper replied with a smile. Feeling better, the boy gave Trooper another hug and left with his mom for the Adventure Bay Hospital. "That felt nice!" "Trooper? What's taking you so long?" Darwin said as he caught up with his brother. "Oh, sorry! I was cheering this boy up because he was upset about having surgery" Trooper explained. "Wow! Great job!" Darwin said. "We need to go home. Your dad wants us to clean our room!" "He's your dad too you know. Let's go!" Trooper said running off towards home with Darwin shortly behind him. As they arrive home, Hayward was cleaning the kitchen. "Hey Dad!" Trooper said as he entered the house. "Hey pups! How was the park?" "Great! We played frisbee and I comforted a boy who was scared about going to the Children's hospital for surgery on his foot!" Trooper said excitedly. "It felt good helping that boy!" "I got an idea Trooper! Why don't I sign you up to be a therapy pup at the Children's Hospital? You will be able to get that feeling every day!" Hayward suggested. This idea really seemed exciting to Trooper. He would not pass up such an oppourtunity. "I would love to!" Trooper said really excited. "Okay! I'll give the Children's Hospital a call right now! Why don't you and Darwin clean your room?" Hayward said picking up the phone. "Okay Dad!" Trooper replied as he and Darwin ran to their room to clean it. An hour later, Trooper and Darwin were finally finished cleaning the room. Darwin made sure the room was cleaned and organized the right away after Trooper tried to get by by stuffing all his stuff in the closet. He gave in to Darwin's suggestion after all their things fell out of the closet twice. Hayward came in and was impressed and allowed the boys to go out to play again. "While I think about it, I know very little about being a therapy pup. What am I going to do?" Trooper realized as he look at his brother who facepaws himself. "Well, we coud go ask Thatcher for help at the library! He could show us books on being a great therapy pup!" Darwin said as Trooper smiled. It's been a while since they've seen their friend. The last time was at Darwin's parents' funeral. "Great! I wonder how he's doing. He'll probably tell us about some adventure book he read" Trooper chuckled. They both loved to hear the stories that Thatcher read, just sometimes he gets too caught up in a story to notice much. The two pups ran off towards the Adventure Bay Public Library. They past through the front doors and approached the librarian's desk. Sitting right next to the librarian with his face in a book was their buddy Thatcher. "Hey Thatcher!" The two pups said as Thatcher looked up from his book and smiled at his two friends. "Hey Guys! You'll never believe what I just read. I'm reading Romeo and Juliet and..." Thatcher started to speak. "Thatcher." Trooper called out to him. "Romeo finds out that the girl he loves Juliet is a member of the Capulet family and Monagues and Capulets cannot be together as they are sworn enemies..." Thatcher continued not noticing his friends trying to speak to him. "Thatcher!" Darwin tried to snap his friend out of it. "At the end, Juliet takes a potion to fake her death until Romeo got to the crypt. When he gets there, he thinks she's dead and drinks poison killing himself. Juliet wakes up seeing this and stabs herself dying...." Thatcher continued to drone on. "THATCHER!!!!" Both Trooper and Darwin called to him. This seemed to snap him out of it but also gained a few looks from other patrons. "Yeah?" Thatcher asked confused as he wondered what was wrong. "We need to find books on being a therapy pup!" Trooper said relieved he could finally say what he wanted to say. "Oh, why didn't you say so? Follow me!" The two brothers facepawed before following their friend to the section of the library with the books they were looking for. "Here you go guys! These books are all about being a therapy pup written by retired therapy pups!" Thatcher says putting five books in Trooper's bag. "Review these andd you'll do a great job!" "Thanks Thatcher! These will be very helpful!" said Trooper. "Anytime dude! Come by later so I can tell you more about the stories I've been reading!" Thatcher replied as Darwin helps Trooper carry the bookbag. "Okay, sounds good!" Trooper said as they walked towards his desk. Thatcher runs over and stamps the books for them and they head home to drop off the books. Once they dropped the books off at home, Trooper and Darwin head for the Lookout to go visit Zuma. Trooper was excited for Darwin to meet Zuma and to tell him about his new job. Upon arrival, they head inside where Zuma was beating Rubble at Pup Pup Boogie. "Aww man! I lost! Great game Zuma!" Rubble said as he gets out of the split. The two friends shake paws. "You did gweat too dude!" Zuma replied smiling at all the fun he and Rubble had. "Zuma!!!" Trooper yelled running over and tackling his older cousin. He gave Zuma a big hug. "Hehehehe Hey Twooper! How awe you?" Zuma said hugging Trooper back. "I'm great! I'm going to be a therapy pup at the children's hospital!" Trooper said wagging his tail in excitement. "That's awesome dude! You'd make a gweat therapy pup! You are a very happy and lovable pup! The children will love you!" Zuma said standing up. "Thanks Zuma! I can't wait to get started although I'm a little nervous about how I'm going to do." Trooper replied looking at his cousin. "Don't worry! I know you'll make all those children feel better!" Zuma replied. It was then that Zuma notcied Darwin who was still standing in the doorway to the Lookout. "Who did you bring with you Twooper?" "Zuma, this is my adopted brother and my best friend Darwin! Dad adopted him when his parents died so we wouldn't be separated!" Trooper said as Zuma looked happy and walked over to greet the newest member of his family. "Welcome to the family dude!" Zuma gave Darwin a hug. "Thanks Zuma! Trooper has told me so much about you!" Darwin replied hugging Zuma back. "I bet he has! We've been close since I saw him open his eyes for the first time! Now that you're a part of my family, we'll be just as close!" Zuma said smiling. "Are you going to be a thewapy pup too?" "I'll help out once in a while but I don't think that job's right for me." Darwin replied. "Don't worry! You'll find you're twue calling someday!" Zuma said. "You dudes wanna play some Pup Pup Boogie with me?" "Uh, yeah!" Trooper said excited. His tail was wagging very fast as he recalled the time when Zuma taught him how to be very good at the game. "How about you Darwin?" "Sure! I've never played it before but it sounds like fun!" Darwin said. He was eager to bond with his new cousin and brother. "It's easy once you get the hang of it!" Zuma said. "Let's play!" The three pups began a tournament with Rubble serving as the fourth player. The first match would be Rubble Versus Trooper and the other match would be Darwin versus Zuma. The winners from those two matches would go on to face each other in the championship match. All four pups worked hard throughout the competition. In Trooper's match against Rubble, Trooper easily outdanced him as Rubble lost, as usual, because of a split. In Zuma's match against Darwin, it was a close match but Zuma managed to beat his new cousin. Now it was time for the final match of the four pup tournament, Trooper versus Zuma. Both pups take their positions on the pads and the music starts. Both pups start dancing and as the song progressed, oth pups were easily matched. Both of them had a perfect score going into the final part of the song. Then Trooper had to do the split. "Oh no, Trooper has to do the split! I can never do that!" Rubble said to Darwin as they watched on nervously as these final sets of moves would determine the winner. "C'mon Trooper! You can do it!" Darwin said to himself as he watched his brother perform the split. To everyone's surprise, Trooper performed the split successfully as the song ended and on the screen, the game was tallying the score. "Good luck dude!" Zuma said to Trooper helping him up to his paws. "Thanks! You too Zuma!" Trooper said smiling as the score was revealed. To everyone's surprise, Trooper had won by five points. Trooper jumped up and down excited as Darwin came over to give his brother a hug congratulating him for the surprising victory. "Congrats bro! I knew you could do it!" Darwin said giving him a big hug. "Thanks Darwin! That was really hard! Zuma is such a good Pup Pup Boogie player!" Trooper said as Zuma approached him. "Congwats dude!" Zuma said patting his little cousin on his back. "Thanks Zuma! It definately wasn't an easy victory!" "I'm pwoud of you dude!" Zuma said smiling. The four pups went out and played tag before Trooper and Darwin said their goodbyes and walked home and went to bed after dinner. In the middle of the night, Trooper woke up and took out his flashlight reading the Therapy Pup books under the covers. He was up until 4AM reading it. The next day, Trooper woke up at 10AM and took a bath before heading to the Adventure Bay Hospital. He arrived at the bus stop and hopped on the shuttle that took him to the front entrance of the hospital. Trooper stood in front of the doors for about ten minutes just staring nervously at the building. Trooper was afraid of doing a bad job and being kicked out. "Well.....here goes nothing!" He said as he walked through the automatic doors into an air-conditioned lobby. He approached the front desk where a kind old nurse greeted him "How may I help you?" The nurse asked him. It took a few moments for him to speak up. "I...I'm here to be a therapy pup for kids. My name is Trooper!" Trooper said nervously. "Oh, yes! We were expecting you Trooper! You've been assigned to room 403 in the children's wing. A boy is scared about an operation he's having this afternoon and he needs someone to comfort him. Think you can do it?" The nurse asked him. Deep inside, he wasn't sure he could do it but it was too late to turn back. "Y...yes I can do it!" Trooper said as he started walking towards the children's wing before the nurse stopped him. "Wait! You need to wear this red cross on your collar so the hospital staff know you work for the hospital!" She said pinning a red cross on his blue collar. "Now you may go to the room" "Thank you ma'am!" Trooper said as he proceeded to the room. As Trooper approached the room, he peeked in and saw a boy sitting in his bed looking miserable. Trooper felt really bad so he took a deep breath and entered the room. The boy looked at him confused. "Who are you?" The boy asked with a hoarse voice. Trooper walked over and put his front paws on the bed and smiled. "My name's Trooper! I came to make you feel better!" Trooper said as the boy helped him onto the bed. "Nice to meet you Trooper!" The boy said giving Trooper a big hug. "So what brings you to the hospital?" Trooper asked looking at the boy. "I came to have my tonsils removed..." The boy said sadly. Trooper started feeling really bad so he sat next to the boy and nuzzled him. "It'll be okay! Just think, after this, you get all the ice cream you can eat!" Trooper said in a cheery voice. The boy smiled at him. "Really?" The boy asked excited. "Of course! Any flavor you want and as much as you want!" Trooper exclaimed. "I'm so excited!" The boy saidwith his hoarse voice. "But, I'm still scared about the surgery..." "Don't worry! You'll be asleep for the whole thing! And when you wake up, it'll be all better! Trooper said with a reassuring smile on his face. "That's good! Thanks for cheering me up Trooper!" The boy said petting him on the head. Trooper smiled and enjoyed the petting. "You're welcome!" Trooper said. Trooper cuddled up next to the boy and they watched TV, played board games, and listened to music until the boy fell asleep hugging Trooper. A few hours later, a nurse walked in. "You're all set to go home Trooper! Thanks for volunteering!" The nurse said as Trooper hopped off the bed. "Thanks! I'm glad I got to cheer him up! He's going to be nice and brave for you!" Trooper said walking to the door of the hospital room. "Hehe That's good! Bye Trooper!" The nurse said as Trooper waved to her and walked down the hall. Before he left the Children's wing, he stopped at a room and looked in. In the bed with a cast on his foot was the boy from the park. Trooper entered the room and the boy's eyes lit up. "Trooper!!" The boy called out to him. Trooper jumped up on the bed and hugged him. "I knew you'd come!" "Of course I came! I did promise you after all" Trooper said licking the boy. "Hehehehe The doctor told me that in a week, I'll be able to go home!" The boy said smiling. Trooper just being there made the boy's day. "That's great! I'm glad you're feeling better!" "Me too! And I owe it all to you Trooper! Without you cheering me up at the park, I would have been too scared to go through this!" The boy said making Trooper feel good inside. "I'm glad I could help! You actually inspired me to be a therapy pup! I'm going to be volunteering here a lot" Trooper said smiling. "Really? I hope we can hang out sometime!" "I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning to hang out. But now, I gotta go home for dinner! See you tomorrow!" Trooper said nuzzling the boy goodbye. "Bye Trooper!" The boy said with a big smile on his face. Trooper left the room glad he could cheer up two kids in one day. He dropped off his cross-pin at the reception desk and walked home. He couldn't wait to tell Darwin and their father all about his first day as a therapy pup. He definately was going to love his new job The End! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:First Gen Story Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories